oshdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny Dragorco
'Lenny Dragorco -- (Grant P)' Level 5 Dragon Shaman -- Chaotic Good -- Human 'Story:' Born into a small, strange village of mountanfolk performers whose stylings could best be described as vaguely Vaudevillian, Lenny's life was bound to be a strange one. Legend holds that the village's founders were held in the thrall of an old and particularly rascally copper dragon, earning their release when an especially funny (albeit a tad racially insensitive towards elves) joke caused the dragon to prematurely lay an egg, and reevaluate her priorities. An unimpressive statue depicting this supposed event graces the center of Lenny's home village, and all who live there hear the stories, most so influenced that they grow to revere copper dragons, many following the path of the Dragon Shaman, as Lenny did. Unlike most, Lenny doesn't particularly care for the jocular aspects of the copper dragon, riddles and jokes bore him, feeling stronger connections to the pranks and taunting copper dragons also enjoy, seeing the path of a Dragon Shaman more as one of finding growth through enhancing personal strength and power, rather than entertaining others through silly jokes and funny stories. This is not to say that Lenny has a malicious heart; his intentions are pure, though his methods perhaps unkind. Indeed, it is these pure intentions that have been the cause of Lenny's recent departure from his village. Somewhat sick of being a dumb jock in a tribe of theater fags, Lenny's alienation and purposelessness eventually came to a head, and he set out to try to bring some positive change to the world, feeling as though the ways of word and jest his people preferred are inadequate compared to the ways of blood and steel he's found himself rather more adept at. 'Ability Scores:' 'HP and AC and whatnot' HP: 48 AC: 17 = 10 + 2 (armor) + 2 (shield) + 1 (dex) ''' (sooo...) '''Touch AC: 11 Flat-footed AC: 16 Initiative Modifier: +1 'Saves and Other Things' Fort: 7 = 4 (base) + 3 (abil. mod) ''' '''Reflex: 2 = 1 + 1 Will: 4 = 4 + 0 Base Attack Bonus: +3 Grapple: 7 = 3 (bab) + 4 (str) + 0 + 0 'Weapons and Armor and Gear' +1 Thundering Warhammer -- 1d8 | 3x crit (+2d8) | ''' '''Heavy Spiked Shield (-2 check) Rhino Hide Armor +2 AC | -1 Check (+2d6 damage on successful Charge attack) Elixir of Love (1) Bedroll 1,343 gold 'Skills: (italics indicate class skill, * indicates untrained)' 'Feats:' Power Attack Cleave Martial Weapon Profieciency: Warhammer 'Special Abilities:' Skill Focus (Bluff) Draconic Aura +2 -- Known: Presence '''(+2 Bluff/Diplomacy/Intimidate) / 'Power '(+2 to damage rolls) '/ Energy Shield '(2x2 points energy damage (acid) to melee attackers w/in 5 ft.) '/ Senses '(+2 Listen/Spot) '/ Vigor '''(+2 Fast Healing to all allies @ < 1/2 max HP) '''Draconic Adapation (copper): '''Spider Climb, at will, on self only '''Draconic Resolve:' '''Immune to paralysis/sleep/frightful presence of dragons '''Breath Weapon (line of acid): '''30 ft line, 2d6 dmg, 15 reflex save halves Languages: Common Draconic